


健身房奇遇记

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 明星私教壕X白领小k





	1. Chapter 1

刚结束一项设计工作的基里尔在昏天黑地睡了十几个小时后，迷迷糊糊间被短信声吵醒，拜甲方爸爸所赐，基里尔对类似的声音非常敏感，翻身拿起手机，看过后大脑立刻清醒，跳下床冲向盥洗室开始刷牙。

这年月，健身房跑路还会发通知的，真不知道他们到底怎么想的。

作为一枚大城市新鲜小白领，基里尔有着和别人一样的毛病，某天经过CBD经不住销售教练的一通嘴炮（其实是胸大肌起的作用），稀里糊涂地办了张卡，项目不忙的时候他还能去两次，到跑步机上跑一跑，在教练的指导下准备针对上肢锻炼，结果来了项目就忙得人仰马翻。

昨天晚上他出门吃吃喝喝时还想，先前眉目传情的教练恐怕已经认不出他是谁了，多可惜，本来可以跟他发展一段不错的恋情（读作上床），现在只能从零开始，而健身房跑路的“噩耗”不仅说明打炮对象没了，连付出的金钱也要泡汤，这比什么都让基里尔忍不了。

途中买了一块三明治，开车到达楼下，坐电梯上楼，看到一道锁明晃晃地挂在门口，实地查看让基里尔认为刚才那条消息其实是愚人节的恶作剧的希望彻底破灭，他抓着粗大的链条使劲晃“还我钱！”

一分钟后，隔壁小门推开，出来一位高大强壮的男人，满脸络腮胡子，肚子上还有纹身，基里尔倒退两步，虚张声势地说“我什么都没干。”

“什么？”男人挑眉，向前走两步。

基里尔继续向后退，脊背贴着墙“我收到通知，说健身房跑路了，来……来看看。”

男人咧出带点孩子气的微笑“我跟你一样，也是受害者。”

面对主动伸出手、比自己高出小半头的男人的主动示好，基里尔犹豫地伸出手，小心地握了下“但是你不需要锻炼啊？”

瞧瞧那让人移不开视线的胸大肌、肱二头肌，基里尔认为这比先前的调情对象身材强太多，更重要的是，尽管看起来像混道上的，可笑起来后不仅有点甜还很性感，基里尔开始浮想联翩。

“当然需要，不过是担任私教，他们骗我白工作，工资都没结就跑了。”

面对这种身心遭受双重打击的人，基里尔觉得自己的遭遇不算什么“真同情你，哥们。”

“还好，啊，对，我叫詹姆斯 塔拉斯，你叫？”

“基里尔 扎耶采夫”

“兔子先生，你现在就走，还是准备进来？”

“什么意思？”基里尔皱眉，他不喜欢被人叫兔子，看在詹姆斯浑身腱子肉的份上他没发作。

“我是说，健身房老板跑路了，可器材还在，所以你……”

“当然！”基里尔挽起袖子，提起脚下的行李包“你不是私教吗，帮我。”

詹姆斯笑得异常灿烂“非常荣幸。”

在更衣室换好衣服，詹姆斯看到基里尔在头上还绑着发带，差点笑出声，见这位跃跃欲试的新朋友，像所有不经常锻炼的人一样，准备上跑步机时，尴尬地说“跑步机不能用。”

“为什么？”基里尔不爽，要知道跑步机是他在健身房最爱使用的，或者换个说法，别的他都没怎么用过。

“因为没电……”詹姆斯摊手。

基里尔眨巴几下眼睛“那我还能锻炼什么？”

“先告诉我你以前都做过什么？”詹姆斯认真地问。

基里尔皱眉“跑步，瑜伽，登山机……之类的，然后洗澡回家。”

詹姆斯亮出T恤下胳膊上的肌肉“不想变成这样？”

基里尔举手拒绝“不，我喜欢苗条。”

詹姆斯一副被冒犯的表情“告诉你，兔子先生，想增肌没那么容易，知道我每天要吃多少种补剂吗？还有鸡胸肉、草、鸡蛋。”

“真辛苦啊。”基里尔不为所动，他看到隔壁小房间里摆着瑜伽垫，那是他熟悉的伙伴。

“那我换个说法，你的颈椎是不是不舒服？”

“呃……”基里尔脸上一红，这是他当时被成功推销的根本原因。

詹姆斯志得意满“所以来吧，我可是专业的，难道非要让我拿出各种证书吗？”

“不，”基里尔虚心受教“你的身材就是标准的移动广告。”

在经过半小时的有氧热身训练后，基里尔觉得自己不行了，他不知道一段时间没锻炼，体力下降的厉害，而詹姆斯好像才刚进入状态。

“现在你可以上器械了。”詹姆斯站在一台蝴蝶机前，做了几个示范动作“这个很容易，就像这样做。”

基里尔坐在卷腹机上呼哧着喘气，他很想听詹姆斯的话，站起来继续活动，但两条好像不是自己的腿强烈拒绝。

“过来啊，基里尔。”詹姆斯挥手“我清楚，你的体力没有那么差，只是需要开发潜能。”

看到詹姆斯的宽厚的胸肌，基里尔的眼睛亮了，这是什么梦寐以求的身材，现在他不觉得詹姆斯像黑社会了，反而胡子和肚皮上的纹身让其充满性感的魅力。

“我试试……呃，有点重？”基里尔勉强动了动。

“抱歉，我该减几个砝码，你会拉伤的。”詹姆斯绕到后面“现在可以吗？”

“好多了。”

基里尔正准备憋足一口气大干一场时，詹姆斯走到他面前，伸出手轻轻地搭在基里尔的腰上“姿势要标准。”

距离过近，放大版的詹姆斯在基里尔眼中的魅力指数级增加，他为自己心中的反应感到难为情，幸好他刚做了运动，脸上发烧也看不出什么破绽。

“现在呢？”基里尔垂下眼睛，小声地问。

詹姆斯后退“开始吧，我帮你数。”

基里尔破天荒的在詹姆斯的注视下做了五十个，结束后两只胳膊差点没法放回在身体两侧，詹姆斯重新走进，就在从动作上以为他会像刚才那样触碰腰线时，手掌稳稳地落在基里尔的胸脯上。

“练得不错。”詹姆斯轻声说。

基里尔清楚地知道自己勃起了，不光是向来敏感的乳头隔着薄薄的布料紧密贴在热乎乎的手掌下，还因为疲劳产生的懈怠让神经进入本能发挥作用的短暂时刻。

最尴尬的是，乳头在詹姆斯的手中快速地凸起、变硬、存在感十足，基里尔低头，看到詹姆斯在抚摸胸肌“你应该好好练练……”

一时语塞的基里尔发现詹姆斯的眼中闪着探究的光，不是他不想反抗，是不具备反抗的能力，他怎么能跟才见面一小时的男人就做那种事，可接下来，詹姆斯的手指捏住右侧凸起，小心地搓揉，很快就让基里尔要站不住了。

“一旦掌握正确的训练方法”詹姆斯用低沉的声音说，手指不停地玩弄乳头，甚至用手掌拢住胸肌下方，小心地向上推“这里会变得非常棒。”

如此挑逗下，基里尔终于找到一丝反抗的动力，因为詹姆斯没主动吻他，而他向来喜欢接吻，这说明也许对他们即将到来可能会发生的性爱不会合拍，于是他用成年人式的态度表达了暧昧的拒绝。

“我想试试别的器械。”基里尔眨巴几下眼睛问。

詹姆斯的眼睛更亮“我帮你想好了。”

趴在训练器上，基里尔感到热辣的目光落在身后，他希望詹姆斯能对他的屁股感到满意，尽管这有点困难，翘臀不是谁都能天生拥有的，而基里尔又没法在健身上花费太多时间，他觉得昨晚不该去吃烤肉的。

“啊……”在詹姆斯的手碰到大腿外侧时，基里尔轻声低喘。

“手握住了吗，现在抬起小腿，对，慢一点，”詹姆斯指导“能锻炼腘绳肌，你想拥有强壮的腿，就要多做这个。”

这次詹姆斯的手指没再离开，始终贴在大腿上，没了布料的隔离，基里尔能清晰感觉到手掌的纹路，还有暧昧的温度在两人间陡然升高。

就在那双有力的手离开，基里尔正感到遗憾的时候，詹姆斯坐在他对面的训练器上，开始正面坐姿腿弯举。

“如果不喜欢趴着，一会儿可以试试这个。”

基里尔意识到他是故意的，证据就是他竟然在作出刚才那种性骚扰动作后，开始在眼前明晃晃的主动示范，视线平行的缘故，基里尔看到詹姆斯拳击短裤下面鼓鼓囊囊，上帝啊，这是什么级别的视觉效果。

“或者试试划船器？”詹姆斯做了几十个标准动作后，换了一样器械。

之后差不多每种器械使用一段时间后，詹姆斯就会换到另外一样，最后干脆把露脐运动上衣扔到一边，那古铜般的健康肤色让基里尔再也没法趴着不动，除了他需要在詹姆斯的帮助下才能站起来。

就在他不知该怎么开口的时候，詹姆斯拍拍他的汗湿的背部“我们去做几个拉伸。”

现在基里尔如愿以偿地躺在瑜伽垫上了，一只脚落在詹姆斯手中，提到半空“伸直”

老实的基里尔感到沮丧，没准上一次他没能和健身房里的帅哥发生点什么，也因为自己笨拙的举动，要知道基佬都喜欢肌肉男，基里尔不例外，可他就是没法让自己变成那样，天生的白皮肤在运动过后反而会泛出粉红色，根本不像詹姆斯那样惹人夺目。

就在他各种胡思乱想中，詹姆斯帮他完成了拉伸，此时猛男私教正跪在背后给他推腰，这差不多是最后的阶段，基里尔龇牙咧嘴地感到浑身难受，以前他经常在回家后第二天才觉得不舒服，目前身体状况告诉他运动过度了。

詹姆斯跪坐在他旁边，无奈地说“告诉我，兔子先生……”

“嗯？”基里尔的心脏越跳越快。

“我想在这儿，跟你发生关系，你觉得存在障碍吗？”詹姆斯像个求知的学生，认真地问。

基里尔的脸更红了，他解开发带扔到一边，抓住詹姆斯的手，顺势把人推倒在下面“除非你经常干这种骚扰学员的事。”

詹姆斯举起双手“绝没那种事，你呢，经常诱惑你的私教吗，看着他们被你的魅力引诱的团团转？”

“什么？”基里尔跨坐在詹姆斯的大腿上，明显意识到男人两腿中间的热块“当然不！呃……只是没成功……唔……”

嘴唇接触的瞬间，基里尔是那个先张开嘴的，从刚才詹姆斯在做示范的时候，他就想那么干了，手指不老实地在詹姆斯结实的各个肌群间按压不止，詹姆斯的吻技简直太棒了，基里尔昏头涨脑地很快忘记放弃主动权，任由对方伸出舌头，扫过自己的上下牙龈。

基里尔想向后躲，被扣住后脑持续承受詹姆斯的热吻，很快他也不甘示弱地按压男人的小腹，准备满足好奇心。

“上帝啊……”基里尔终于看到那根雄性象征的真面目，一时没法说出别的话。

“还满意吗？”詹姆斯用手握住，故意晃了晃。

“我想舔它……”基里尔看着那东西只有这一个强烈的念头。

“呃……”詹姆斯没想到基里尔的适应性如此良好，拍拍他的屁股说“除非你也给我看你的。”

这下基里尔才意识到他刚才的反应太急不可待了，站起来背过身，慢吞吞地脱掉下身的衣服，就在准备脱上衣时，詹姆斯阻止道“留着它。”

基里尔趴在詹姆斯身上，握住挺立的阴茎，在看到光滑的龟头前端，小孔微微张开，就忍不住张开嘴用舌尖挑逗，当粘液开始汇集时，他的喉咙深处发出含糊不清的声音，尽量让阴茎顺畅地捣入口腔，就在他准备整根吞进去时，抱着他屁股的詹姆斯开始舔他后面了。

“所以你的头发不是染的？”詹姆斯玩弄基里尔腹部的毛。

基里尔吐出阴茎，扭头说“当然不是。”

“我喜欢他们。”詹姆斯弯过基里尔的阴茎，故意用舌尖在龟头上舔来舔去，感觉到手中的臀肉紧绷起来时还用力吮吸。

詹姆斯手里的阳具像基里尔本人一样挺拔、颜色浅淡，他故意用拇指在屁股中间停留，忍着被口交的深刻快感，用鼻尖模拟性交的动作，在敏感的肉穴附近顶弄不停。

“讨厌被这么做吗？”詹姆斯抬起头，咬了咬白皙的臀肉。

基里尔很想回答些什么，可詹姆斯明显的挺动腰腹，完全不给他说话的机会，于是他收紧两颊，吸吮舔舐，双手抓着詹姆斯的大腿，脑袋左右旋转，逼得詹姆斯也不再说话，直接舔上肉穴开拓。

身后麻痹般的快感让基里尔不得不吐出完全勃起的阴茎，短促地呻吟在詹姆斯每次用舌尖挖弄时愈加明显，他相信自己的技术能把詹姆斯舔到高潮，但他不想那么干，就在喘息的间隙，身后的詹姆斯说“咱们到外面去”

基里尔迈着沉重的步伐跟着詹姆斯回到器械室，趴在刚才训练器上，刚还含在嘴里的肉棒，一寸一寸捣入体内的快感让基里尔放纵地叫出声。

“我刚才就想这么干。”詹姆斯舔着嘴唇，掐住基里尔的腰。

“慢一点……”基里尔努力放松身体。

詹姆斯感觉到紧致肉体的排斥感，就停下动作，手指轻柔地抚摸裸露在外的、变成粉红色的皮肤，尤其交合处原本淡色的肉穴因充血而变深，像张贪吃的嘴，小幅地蠕动收缩，将自己深色的阴茎吞没，詹姆斯小心地抚摸肉穴周围敏感的地方，再轻轻晃动饱满的臀肉，右手慢慢转移到基里尔身前的阴茎，希望能分散一些注意力。

发出轻微满足叹息的基里尔开始前后移动屁股，主动给詹姆斯展示体内最敏感的地方，就在感觉到对方每一次细微的抽送全都扫过前列腺时，基里尔扭头笑了下“看来我们挺合拍？”

詹姆斯没回答，手指撩开基里尔的上衣，在光裸平滑的脊背按摩不停，奇妙的舒爽感让基里尔皱紧眉头，闭上眼睛，直到他发现坚硬的阴茎已经整根埋入体内，这次没有不适，变成一种激动刺激的渴求，要知道这可是健身房，不是老板跑路根本没可能有这种体会。

屁股深处传来的快感让基里尔忍不住叫出声“好大……好棒……”

詹姆斯看着身下大汗淋漓的性感肉体，向后慢慢抽离，直到全部抽出，肉穴一时不能闭合，再羞涩地微微打开，詹姆斯吐了口唾沫在阴茎上，克制地整根插入，在这期间他发现基里尔的腰臀饥渴的晃动，没有刚才的坚硬，又一相同的办法试了一次，确认基里尔已经欲火焚身时，才迅速地抱住肉感十足的屁股来回抽送，规律地几下后就挺在深处，在敏感火热的体内用肉棒搅动戳弄。

“换个姿势。”詹姆斯离开他，拍了拍臀部。

现在基里尔脚步轻浮，像个醉酒的人，两条大腿抖得厉害，他使劲抱住詹姆斯的腰恳求道“快点，詹姆斯，好难受。”

詹姆斯真受不了那双楚楚可怜的蓝眼睛，把他推到做引体向上的器械下，让基里尔抓住头顶的横杆“还记得刚才我教你的正确姿势吗？”

基里尔想说我们为什么不能回到瑜伽垫子上用最传统的姿势干到忘了自己是谁，若不是詹姆斯看起来太帅了，他才不想答应。

就在基里尔勉强收紧臂膀向上前身时，詹姆斯抱住他的腿，分开叉在腰际，基里尔立刻就明白要做什么，两条长腿紧夹着不放，詹姆斯只能用肉棒在刚品尝过一次的地方不断摩擦，彼此神经越发亢奋激荡。

“抓紧。”詹姆斯猛地撕开基里尔的上衣，嘴唇熨帖在硬挺的乳头上。

很快，基里尔的胸膛就到处是红色的吻痕，期间詹姆斯问过留印子没问题吗，被基里尔哆嗦着回答“再插进来……快点……”

随着近似变调的呻吟，基里尔得到他想要的，重力加深的抽送深度让他几乎要抓不住器械了，詹姆斯还一刻不停地吮吸舔咬硬挺的乳头，欲望从腹部翻涌而上，双腿盘在詹姆斯腰后，悬空的姿势让他们全都非常满意，肉体撞击声混合着粗喘和尖叫。

就在下体紧密交缠的时候，詹姆斯牢牢抱住基里尔的背，双臂不断上下抛举，基里尔的表情变得扭曲，他几乎认为要被詹姆斯捅穿。

“放我下来。”基里尔求饶，他已经抓不住了，事实上从刚才就只靠詹姆斯才能勉强维持现在的姿势。

在维持插入的状态下，基里尔被詹姆斯抱到休息用的单人沙发上，刚把两条腿搭在扶手上，詹姆斯就继续上下耸动。

“怎么样？”詹姆斯含吮耳垂。

基里尔闭着眼睛呢喃“很舒服……再快点……”

沙发吱呀地晃动，这次詹姆斯做的很慢，但每次力量都十分沉重，基里尔在每次对方深入体内时已经大脑一片空白，手指抓着被吮吸过度的乳头，难捱地快速套弄阴茎，很快他发现詹姆斯不动了，基里尔泪眼朦胧地问“怎么了？”

“太美了……”詹姆斯由衷地说。

基里尔哽咽着达到高潮，喷射到詹姆斯的下巴上，他感到抱歉，想去擦掉，詹姆斯让他抱住膝窝，自己紧抓腰臀，猛烈地向上挺动抽插。

“啊……”基里尔大声地叫着，身体僵硬地在操干中迎来第二次射精。

之后詹姆斯把基里尔在不同的器械上反复玩弄过后才大吼着射入体内，结果不等基里尔慢慢回味，光是看着眼前他股间流出的白色精液，詹姆斯就又硬了，直到双双倒在瑜伽垫上谁都不愿意动。

感觉詹姆斯还在捏弄乳头，基里尔声音嘶哑地反抗道“再做要被你玩死了。”

“给我看看后面。”詹姆斯利索地爬起来，拉开基里尔的腿“对了，有一件事忘了说。”

基里尔不敢反抗，生怕肌肤相亲时，詹姆斯再来做上一次，那样他明天就别想下床了“什么？”

“这儿不仅没有电，也没有水。”詹姆斯翻出一些纸巾，给基里尔清理身体。

这点基里尔早就想到，现在他关心地是别的“既然健身房老板跑路了，我卡里还有不少钱，你需要留下来给我当私教。”

“啊？”詹姆斯不懂为什么说回这件事。

跑了一张健身卡，换回一个不错的床伴，基里尔认为自己没亏，他的技术真的很棒，更别说那根让他眼泪汪汪的大家伙，基里尔认为那值两张卡。

基里尔没说话，詹姆斯愣了两秒才恍然大悟，露出灿烂的笑“非常愿意！”

“希望外面已经天黑了，我的衣服……唉，怎么才能从这里溜出去。”基里尔很苦恼。

“我就住在楼上，不仅能洗澡，还可以给你衣服穿。”

基里尔怀疑地望着詹姆斯，这里无论房价还是房租全都不是普通人能承担的，詹姆斯见他不信，就使劲亲他有些发肿的嘴唇。

当他站在詹姆斯的公寓门口，不知要不要进去的时候，他的私人教练开口“锻炼后蒸桑拿也不错，下次我们可以到郊外试试。”

“郊外？”

詹姆斯点头“我在郊外的房子才有蒸汽房。”

“呃……”基里尔认为信息量过大。

“来，我帮你。”

很快浴室传出带着骂声的呻吟，基里尔想，这次我要是那个坚持到最后的人，他想不到在詹姆斯眼中，兔子先生基里尔可以让他付出一个晚上的精力来证明自己是个合格的私教。

END


	2. Chapter 2

若说基里尔能忍耐当下项目中一切合理与不合理要求的根源，在于前段时间中彩票般得到一位英俊帅气的私教男友，所以在其他方面适当平衡一些幸运值，基里尔认为划得来。他非常喜欢窝在长沙发上抱着电脑工作，同时把长腿搭到詹姆斯身上，偶尔用脚趾挑逗下对方。

现在他就正在这么做，詹姆斯正帮忙剪指甲，因为基里尔的袜子破了洞，归结原因是工作太忙，忘了剪。基里尔发现詹姆斯似乎很喜欢对他的身体摸摸碰碰，他也乐于在热恋期与男友在可能的情况下成天腻腻歪歪。

“完成了。”詹姆斯抚摸脚背。

基里尔缩回一只脚，用另一只脚在詹姆斯的肚子上轻轻踩，很快就被抓住。

“告诉我，今天能做吗？”詹姆斯低声问。

“呃……”基里尔试图缩回另一只脚，动弹不得后只好赔笑“恐怕不行……”

“做个快速的呢？”詹姆斯的手指一路向上抚摸短裤的边缘。

“指我的，还是你的？”基里尔咽唾沫。

“有区别吗？”詹姆斯开始摸屁股了。

“区别还是蛮大的……”基里尔抱起电脑跳下沙发，看到詹姆斯失望的脸说“我用嘴帮你吧。”

基里尔跪在沙发前的长毛毯子上，张开嘴让詹姆斯的大家伙能整个探入，深色的毛把他弄得有点痒，抽出后揉着鼻子打个喷嚏，詹姆斯捧着他的脸低头吮吸嘴唇。

“别乱动。”基里尔推开他，继续在腹部埋头卖力吞下大家伙。

喘气间隙，基里尔抬头看到詹姆斯神情陶醉，气息沉重，手掌在脑后来回抚摸脖颈，他就感到十分骄傲，更努力地让膨胀的龟头向喉咙深处吞，谁能拒绝深喉的诱惑呢。彻底勃起的阴茎在吐出后闪着光亮，基里尔爱不释手地在脸边蹭来蹭去。

他决定无视急需抚慰的肉棒，转而舔弄詹姆斯的肚脐和周围那圈纹身，基里尔向来认为这里十分可爱，结果得到更加夸张的反应。

“这是你的敏感带？”他抬起头询问，不忘用虎口套弄大家伙。

“不是……”詹姆斯红着脸回答。

基里尔继续低头舔肚脐，吮吻纹身，男人的呼吸短促。

“还说不是？”基里尔非常开心。

“因为你一直在乱亲。”詹姆斯看起来有些害羞。

于是基里尔骄傲地继续用嘴满足他，这次还加入了牙齿和舌头的挑逗，接着他就被按在了毯子上。

“你不是还没到？”基里尔明知故问。

“啊……真的不能做吗？”詹姆斯像只温驯的大狗使劲舔他的脸“我们已经很久没做了。”

“除非你能在5分钟之内解决！”基里尔掐他的脸“刚才我已经给你时间了，是你自己不懂的利用。”

“因为那次我把你弄疼了。”

基里尔摸着他的脑袋亲个不停“抱歉，詹姆斯，你知道我很想和你做，就是最近太忙。”

经过一番艰难的讨价还价，詹姆斯射在基里尔的脸上，还用湿纸巾体贴地擦干净。

整理好衣服，抱起电脑准备去书房抢回工时的基里尔被从后面抱住“你不需要吗？”

基里尔叹气“没关系的，我们不是那种需要客套的关系。”

几天后基里尔在某CBD楼下的咖啡馆等客户，忽然看到詹姆斯西装革履的站在外面，似乎正在等人，基里尔想过去跟他聊聊，他的客户就到了，之后在偶然抬头时看到他的男友等待的对象是一名漂亮的女士，基里尔就有点坐不住。

那两个人看起来非常熟，笑得十分灿烂，之后就消失在街头，基里尔告诉自己这没什么，谁还能没几个朋友，另外他还要警告自己不要管过界，上一任男友就是因为自己醋意过强被气跑的（虽说确实被他捉奸在床），现在面对詹姆斯，基里尔已经尽量表现大度一些，可他忘不了他们的第一次发生在第一次见面，一间废弃的健身房里。

又忙了两个星期，基里尔终于解放了，他连胡子都顾不得理，就直奔詹姆斯工作的地方。跟着来过一次，离基里尔的家不太远，重点是设施崭新，环境良好，前途光明，还能给让私教家属每周免费使用一次，这完全满足基里尔的需要。

跟前台打过招呼，得到詹姆斯就在里面的消息，基里尔迫不及待地想要见到他，结果正好看到一个挺着肚腩的中年男人跟詹姆斯在调情，那场景让基里尔浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，之后詹姆斯走到另外一个年龄相仿的帅哥旁边查看情况，基里尔认为那家伙对他男友也有意思。

就在詹姆斯回头看到基里尔满脸复杂、胡子拉碴地站在不远处时，小跑着过来“嗨，甜心，你工作忙完了。”

“你很受欢迎嘛。”基里尔语气不善。

詹姆斯似乎没听懂，给他一个热情的拥抱“欢迎回来，要做运动吗？”

基里尔深呼吸“有特别服务吗？”

“有一个好地方，还没对外开放，你可以来试试。”詹姆斯笑得异常灿烂。

“你确定这是瑜伽？”基里尔使劲拽了拽从房顶垂下来的弹力布，坐在上面当秋千用。

“空中瑜伽，”詹姆斯作出说明“在练习的同事能俯瞰外面的风景，很棒吧！”

基里尔点头“是个非常好的项目，什么时候开始运营，我想我也能试试。”

詹姆斯帮他调整好弹力布和手腕的状态，贴在耳边小声说“今天就行。”

“什么？”基里尔看到詹姆斯把房间与走廊间玻璃窗的百叶帘拉得严实，忽然有种不好的预感。

“你……”基里尔看到詹姆斯开始脱衣服“你想干什么？”

“我准备讨要这段时间的利息。”詹姆斯抚摸基里尔的腰，顺手拉开裤链。

“外面还有人！”基里尔低声责备。

“只要你小声点。”

基里尔看到内裤被扒到大腿根，屁股一下子有点亮，试图挣扎开手腕的束缚，才发现詹姆斯刚才把他捆得结实，立刻扭动挣扎“放开我，你是故意的！”

“是啊，”不知詹姆斯从哪儿找出一罐润滑剂，尖嘴插进屁股中间，挤了很多“我想做这件事很久了。”

事后基里尔真不想回忆刚才那些丢脸的反应，詹姆斯在中途就把他放下来，两个人立刻就滚成一团，无论嘴唇还是下身全都贴得密不可分，被吮吸乳头让基里尔抱着詹姆斯的头不知是该推还是该鼓励，明知不能叫出声，还被肆无忌惮地使用让基里尔经历了好像死过一遍的性爱，他喜欢詹姆斯强硬的这面。

“你下次应该主动一点。”基里尔抚摸趴在胸口上的詹姆斯“怎么抖得这么厉害。”

颤栗、火热的肉体压在身上有些过重了，基里尔又不想推开他，看到詹姆斯抬起头，眯着眼睛问“我喜欢看你吃醋。”

被戳中心事的基里尔感觉体内的大家伙又动起来了，知道詹姆斯要来第二次，试图用暧昧的态度蒙混过关。

“是你的错……”基里尔感觉下身被顶得酥麻男人，每抽动一下，屁股都不由自主地缩紧。

“我希望你能了解，你是我第一个骚扰的学员。”詹姆斯深情地说。

“呃……其他人呢，你在工作的时候都任由他们碰你吗？”基里尔脱口而出，再咬紧嘴唇。

詹姆斯挺高兴“瞧吧，我很喜欢你这样啊。”

“唉，可是你不能纵容我，我会……”基里尔想到之前见过的场面“我会变得丑陋。”

在詹姆斯的再三追问下，基里尔才勉强承认心结。

“那是我妻子。”詹姆斯答得坦荡。

“什么？”基里尔挣扎，开什么玩笑，他才不愿意做第三者。

“请听我说，是法律意义上的那种。”

基里尔快哭了，看看他被这家伙胡搞成了什么样，屁股里还夹着那根流氓。

詹姆斯吻他的眼睛“我是双国籍，她想留在英国，因为之前她帮了我的忙，我们就通过假结婚帮她。”

基里尔放弃挣扎，听詹姆斯继续说“如果是现在的话，无论如何我也不会帮忙。”

“为什么？”基里尔紧张。

“因为你是我男朋友啊，不过我们上次见面就是谈离婚的事，她有未婚夫了，要先和我离婚再结婚，他知道这些情况。”

基里尔搂住他的肩膀，吸了吸鼻子“再做一次，詹敏。”

“你同意了？”詹姆斯挑眉。

基里尔的手向下掐住他的腰，恶狠狠地说“我不同意，你就会放弃吗？”

“当然不会。”詹姆斯开始加快耸动。

这次基里尔必须咬男友的胳膊了，不然谁知道他会说出什么。

END


End file.
